Blind
by MadHope
Summary: I know, a very creative title.Ah well.A moment after/during the one, forgot which issue, where Spiderman becomes blind-So somewhat of a crossover, but eh-and Daredevil's doctor friend can't get him in until the next day. Darkness falls, and while Spiderman sulks, the two superheroes each realize they're really not that different, despite their occasional bickering in the comics.


**Hello :) Not sure exactly why I wrote this... I was just looking through some of my old comic books (previously owned by father dearest) and I stumbled upon a lot of Dare Devil comics. And I have to admit, I love him :) Just the concept of the blind superhero underdog is just so... Aww ;) And I love his name, Matt Murdock... Adorable. But yes :) And I love how he solves crime even out of the suit... It makes me happy that he has such a strong sense of justice and is... unyielding. Anyhow!**

**I also noticed there were a lot of team-ups with him and Spiderman, and I thought it was a really cute team-up! I mean, they banter a lot, but they work so well together when they try. So, this is kind of what happened after Spiderman was blinded and before Dare Devil took him to the doctor; what would have happened if the doctor was too busy to fit them in and they had to wait until the next day, so night fell, and this is that night. No slash! I think they're cute, but I have no idea how far apart they are in age, and I'm kind of weird about that...  
**

**Anyways... I hope you like it! Umm... so yeah!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The city lights sparkled faintly, cars whooshing below and the occasional siren blaring in the distance. Stars were replaced by tall buildings still being worked in by late-night managers and workers holing up in their offices. Most of this was ignored and unseen by the two heroes hiding away in the top floor of a dark, empty building that had been abandoned long ago. Matt Murdock, dressed as his alter-ego, Dare Devil, could sense no one else in the building other than the occasional scratching of rats scattering along wooden floors and Spiderman, whose heart beat was strong and even, though occasionally sped up at intervals before slowing down once again. A rusted bed sat near the middle of the room, occupied by the webbed hero himself.

He sat on the edge, his head in his hands, while Dare Devil stood, pretending to scan the surrounding area, though he didn't need to; there was no point in acting as if he wasn't blind when the person he was trying to convince couldn't see, either. Finally Dare Devil turned towards the heart beat, stepping forward.

"Spiderman." The webbed hero didn't even bother lifting a head, nor making a sound. Dare Devil felt himself hold in a sigh and moved closer, speaking louder.

"Spiderman." The younger man lifted his head a bit, but remained silent. That was good enough, Dare Devil decided.

"My doctor friend will be able to have you early in the morning, he pushed all of his appointments out once I told him who you were. He's a good guy, and a great doctor; he should be able to help you. If anyone can, it's him." Spiderman shook his head. It was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"You don't understand," he started, his voice choked a little, "Everything's dark. I'm useless. I can't see anything—I won't be able to fight crime anymore, I can't protect my family, I'll never see Mar—my girlfriend's face again. It's over." He sounded as if he was close to tears now, and Dare Devil shook his head.

"Stand up." Spiderman didn't move. "Come on web-head, on your feet." Again he didn't move, and Dare Devil waited a moment until the boy's heart beat and a wave was sent to him before grabbing at his costume, catching it on his shirt and pulling him up easily.

"Hey!" Spiderman started to protest angrily. Dare suddenly let go of him, and he froze. Everything was dark, and it was silent. The human spider felt a strike of fear run down his spine. Dare Devil had helped him so far, and they helped each other out with crime all the time, so he wasn't scared of him. But where'd he go? What if something bad happened? There was no way—

"A spider has very acute senses." The voice came from somewhere behind him, near his ear. Spiderman swung towards hit, but the darkness was unyielding.

"When a something is caught in its web," the voice continued, somewhere off to the right now, "Its movements send a vibration along the web. The spider senses this, and moves towards the prey. So, even if the spider were to lose all of its eyes…:" There was a tap to his right, something clattering against the wood, and Spiderman jumped, whipping towards it, moving his head and eyes to no avail.

"…it would still be able to catch its prey." Finally, he caught on. Slowly Spiderman released his defensive position, drawing in on himself, taking a deep breath and closing his already unseeing eyes. There was a tap to his left and his head jerked to the side, but he remained otherwise still. A whisper came from behind him, to his right, and again, he stayed still and waited. There came a thump on the floor, right diagonal in front of him. _Now!_ He let his instincts take over, following the vibration he'd felt, and flicked his wrist.

A surprised yelp rewarded him, followed by a low chuckle, and Spiderman himself felt a small smile crawl onto his face. So maybe he wasn't completely useless.

"If you ever are in a situation where you're blinded, just remember that there are more ways to see than with your eyes." Spiderman nodded. He shook his head.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" he asked. It was silent, and then something suddenly clicked. Spiderman felt his eyes widen. There was no way… Everything that Dare Devil did, everything that he'd accomplished, all of the villains he'd caught… There was no way—

"I have some tricky villains that like pulling tricks," Dare Devil spoke, recovering smoothly, "I've had to… adapt." Spiderman wasn't completely convinced, but nodded. The two were so alike; they were both New York heroes, talented and parentless—he'd followed many articles on the red clad villain, and many reports speculated on him being an orphan that he was convinced—and now, they both had a strange sense of… radar, or something. Without Uncle Ben… Spiderman decided that Dare Devil, though slightly closer in age, was the person that was most like a father that he had in his life.

"You should get some sleep," Dare Devil asked, a lot closer to him than before, "We'll go to my friend in the morning." A warm, gloved hand came to rest heavily on Spiderman's shoulder, and he welcomed the touch, "I promise, you won't stay like this forever." Dare Devil knew this was a bold promise to make, but he couldn't help himself; this boy was so innocent, and so like him in ways Spiderman would never understand, and he refused to let something be ripped away from him like it had been taken from Dare Devil.

Spiderman nodded and muttered a thank you before moving away towards the bed. Dare Devil felt his shuffles along the floor, and smiled slightly when his foot hit the edge of the bed and the younger man gave a triumphant noise before settling onto it. The older hero moved towards the window, listening to Spiderman's steady heart beat, that was quite refreshing from the overwhelming sounds of the city. Dare Devil knew that with his heightened senses and without his water vault, sleep would be impossible, and so sat himself on the ledge of the window, blocking out the more obnoxious noises as he began to peel the sticky web off of his chest, where it'd hit dead center.

Matt Murdock chuckled a bit, listening over to the beating heart of who he didn't know was Peter Parker. _Maybe he isn't so bad…_

* * *

__**Soooooooo hope you liked it :) Not really expecting reviews, this was more to just get rid of a plot bunny I had, but they are always welcome :) Umm... so I hope you liked it. I think I already said that, sooo... yeah. That's about it. Also, anyone know how to treat a spider bite? It itched at first, now it hurts... Might go to the doctor tomorrow. Maybe I'll get super powers ;D ...or just a shot or pills T.T Anyhow, review and stuffs if you wish,,,,,,,, thanks for reading,,,,,,,, bye!  
**


End file.
